Baby Summer
by Princess BOING Serenity
Summary: *Chapter 9* This will be about Rini's birth and around that time. It still needs to be finished
1. A hot day

  
Fan Fic: Baby Summer  
  
Ok, this is my first attempt at a fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it!  
And you all know who the characters are owned by and that I'm just borrowing them and yahdayahda...  
  
List of characters English to Japanese:  
  
Serena=Usagi  
Darien=Mamoru  
Rini=Chibi-Usa  
Amara=Haruka  
Michelle=Michiru  
Rei=Rei  
Mina=Minako  
Ami=Ami  
Lita=Makoto  
Hotaru=Hotaru  
Setsuna=Trista  
  
This takes place a little after Crystal Tokyo is made and it's my version of Rini's birth and stuff around that time. I will also be using the English names.  
  
Serena sat back full of cake and sweating like crazy.  
  
"What a great time for the air conditioning to break down," Amara moaned.  
  
"Especially with the Queen so pregnant, and around her birthday," Michelle added and the other princesses groaned in agreement.  
  
It was the Queen's birthday June 30th, and the hottest day of the summer.   
But everyone in the midst to keep cool and to celebrate they all forgot one very, very important thing about that date, even Pluto. Something so obvious that it would have been funny if you were not one of them. It was Rini's birthday and Serenity was very, very pregnant.  
  
"I hate to see you all cooped up in here just because of me," Neo-Queen Serenity said apologetically, "Why don't you go to the beach, it's just a little ways down the road." The scouts pause for a moment.  
  
"I'll stay here with her incase anything happens ok?" Amara asked the scouts, she had never felt real comfortable about the whole bathing suit situation anyway.  
  
"Are you sure your ok with this???" Mina asked eagerly and the scouts leaned forward to hear her answer.  
  
"I'm sure," Amara replied laughing at their faces. All of a sudden there was a huge princess robe tornado and the room was empty.  
  
"Wow!" Serena exclaimed as the rush of scouts swept by. Amara and Serena then started a nice calm game of checkers when...  
The seven scouts started to run back down the stairs when Mina abruptly stopped in mid-step.  
Unfortunately the others were a bit to close behind her and were too busy stampeding down the stairs to notice her stop.   
  
Hotaru and Rei first saw it coming and let out screams of alarm as Trista and Lita came crashing down on them. Michelle ended with a big splat on top of the whole pile.  
Serena and Amara held back laughter as they sweat dropped; Ami on the other hand took it as her fault.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled trying to find something to hid behind. Ami was turning a bright red also, typical of the shy scout when she was embarrassed. Unlike Mina who would most likely burst out laughing, which by the way Amara and Serena were trying to stop doing at that same time.  
  
"It's ok Ami," Mina squelched from the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Sorry Mina," Trista gasped as she hurriedly arose.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, but we need sun block which was what I was going to say in the first place!" Mina cried at the other scouts. Then lots of mumbling could be heard as the scouts hurried up the stairs almost as fast as they came down. The mumbling that was heard was about the sunscreen. Ami and Hotaru were reminding themselves to where a lot, while on the other hand Rei, Lita, and Mina were thinking about tanning.  
  
Serena turned back to the checker game, which she was losing terribly. They continued to play and sweat for a while until Amara started chuckling.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" the queen inquired. Amara answered by nodding her head back to the direction of the door. The site that filled Serena's eyes was a hilarious one. The seven other scouts paraded down the hall carrying what seemed to be every beach article possible. Rei lead the group carrying all seven of their towels and a beach umbrella. Mina and Michelle came next carrying 2 other umbrellas and water floats. Ami followed after them struggling with a beach bag that was over stuffed with extra sunscreen, books, and any other small beach objects that would fit. Trista and Lita came next both carrying beach chairs (Lita carrying the extra since she was so strong). Hotaru was stuck last, but not far behind with buckets for shell collecting and sand castle building.   
  
Serena and Amara laughed as the scouts made their way out of the castle and took a while getting under control. They continued to play games of checkers until on Serena's turn she looked up to see Amara nodding off mumbling,  
  
"So boring, must sleeeep..." The new queen couldn't help but to giggle, but she quickly controlled herself and shook Amara's shoulder lightly.   
  
"Why don't we take a cat naps?" Serena inquired of the sleepy princess.  
  
"But..." Amara started to argue.  
  
"It's ok, really," Serena responded," just lay right on the couch and I'll lie right here.   
  
"Alright," Amara couldn't help but to agree. And she instantly fell into a deep sleep on the sofa opposite of Serena. But Serena couldn't begin to sleep and lay awake thinking.  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
"Come on Trista come in with us!!!" Trista looked up from her book smiling to see 5 eager scouts calling to her from the water while Michelle lay on her back floating in her own world. Trista was about to reply when she felt her insides freeze and her soft smile instantly turned to a frown. She had just remembered something she couldn't begin to believe she forgot.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
:)!I hope you liked my first chapter and I'll be writing more soon hopefully!:)!  
  



	2. Time only appears to have stopped

Ok, here it is chapter 2... :) I am so glad that people like it, I never dreamed of succeeding in the writing department... WELL, back on track here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it as much as chapter 1!!! *:O) ------ Smile with the clown!   
  
************************  
  
Pluto only sat frozen in place for a couple seconds before she lost it. Trista tried to stand, but she rose to fast and the beach chair collapsed on her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michelle questioned the usually calm scout of time as she was wakened from her world.  
  
"Ya, are you O.k.?" Lita asked as she tried to unfold the chair.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Pluto screeched from her position dazed, " DON'T YOU SEE?" she continued to screech attracting attention from all over the beach.  
  
"Look, why don't you calm down and explain over here?" Ami's soft voice some how penetrated the shield around Trista's ears.  
  
"Ok," Trista breathed as she was lead over to a quieter spot.  
  
************************  
  
Serena looked out the window trying to change her position as Amara snored to her side. I just can't move with such a big stomach, Serena thought to herself. She recalled memories of her wedding as she sat alone...  
  
"Mom... I'm scared," she had murmured just before the ceremony started.  
  
"You'll be fine Serena, just don't run away from your groom, he looks nervous enough as it is," her mother had joked. Serena had taken a look out into the hall just in time to see Darien practically yank his unruly hair out.  
  
"I better help Darien with his hair before the ceremony starts," her mom had commented, "You certainly don't want him looking like that!" And her mom ventured off. Serena remembered that she was fine after seeing the panicked look on Darien's face.  
  
*************************  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell from about 2 months ago," Trista started now calm, "I was doing my job, which was basically at a stand still. Time had seemed to stop. I then had a vision telling me that I could take some time off with the queen being pregnant and I did. This must have been so time could practically erase itself."  
  
"Erase itself?" Mina blurted out, "What are you saying?"  
  
"That when you got your glimpse at the future, well the future could still change," Trista continued with a sigh.  
  
"I still don't understand," Rei said.  
  
"I do," Michelle spoke up, "A memory that was made in the past of your future, but now that it is the future that memory could be wrong... Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Trista responded, "Rini's birth."  
  
"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!!!" Mina shrieked, "You're saying that Rini could be Rini, but she could be someone ELSE?"  
  
"Rini?" Hotaru gasped as she fainted. Lita quickly caught her.  
  
"AND THE QUEEN HAS THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS RINI, TODAY!!!" Rei screamed across the beach. Michelle had to go tell a group of people around them watching the scouts hyperventilate that everything was all right. Then Michelle returned to the crowd mumbling something about how much she loved babies.  
  
"We better get back to the castle!" Ami cried above the panic of the scouts.  
  
"You're right," Trista said instantly calming the scouts, "But once we're there DO NOT LEAVE AGAIN, until I tell you its o.k. No matter what may occur."  
  
"Ok Trista," Lita responded knowing there was something still out of place with the time line. Everyone then grabbed all of the things they brought with Hotaru on Lita's back and headed back towards the castle.  
  
*************************  
  
Suddenly Amara sat up awake as she could be to the queen screaming something.  
  
"Wha? What is it?" Amara asked panicked.  
  
"Amara, I'm IN LABOR!" Serena screeched at Amara. Amara fell into a deep spell of pure panic. She grabbed a paper bag that was lying on the table beside her and started using it to control her breathing. She continued to sound like someone who almost drowned until Serena's screaming issued into her brain.  
  
"Amara, I'M THE ONE IN LABOR" Serena yelled, "I SHOULD BE PANICKING, NOT YOU!"  
  
"You're right," Amara finally responded, "I better call Darien." And with that Amara let the paper bag drop to the floor and took control.  
  
*************************  
  
Darien couldn't believe what possessed him to come to this meeting, especially on his wife's birthday. He supposed it was because it was a very important meeting, but now that he was here he was bored past sleep. Her continued to zone out and look out the window until...  
  
"King what do you think of this proposal?" A person at the meeting questioned. Darien was immediately zapped from his own world and stood to answer the question, even though he wasn't sure what it was about.  
  
"Yes... Well, uh, my thoughts are quite tangled on this one, but, uh..." Darien started to respond.  
  
" Your Majesty...?" Darien's advisor asked and Darien instantly decided to give her a raise for interrupting him.  
  
"Yes?" He answered.   
  
"Um, it appears to be an important phone call, will you take it?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there."  
  
"Hello?" Darien questioned the caller.  
  
"Um, this is Amara and see, well..." Darien could than her his wife shout something at Amara in the distance, then Amara could again be heard, "She's in labor."  
  
****************************  
  
Here it is chapter 2 and I will have more coming soon too. Please review whatcha think!  
  
--Your faithful boingy ruler  
  
Princess Boing Serenity  
  



	3. Confusing Times

Geez, already I'm onto my 3rd chapter! This is great; I hope I continue to hear great reviews from all of you nice people out there :) Ok, this chapter will most likely be confusing... but who can tell?  
  
  
Darien started choking on the air, which there seemed to be all too much of at that moment.  
  
"Are you alright there?" his advisor questioned him. The king continued to choke until the voice on the other side of the phone stopped him.  
  
"Darien? Are you there? Will you please HURRY?" his wife screeched.  
  
"I'm on my way," he croaked back and then he ended the call. He started to run until he remembered where he was.  
  
"I've got to go," he yelled over his shoulder, "My wife's in labor!" He continued to run out the building with the phone until he remembered he had it.  
  
"Oh, well," he said out loud and then dropped the phone in the hall.  
  
  
Must run! Must run! The words penetrated the sailor scouts brains as they fled for the castle.  
  
"We're almost there!" screamed Lita as she tagged along with Hotaru on her back. They continued to run until they reached the door, which Micelle burst open.   
  
"Is that noise the fan malfunctioning or something?" Rei exclaimed loudly as they entered the castle.  
  
"More like the Queen in labor," Amara sighed as she rushed down the stairs with a suitcase crammed with clothes.  
  
"SHE'S ALREADY IN LABOR?" shrieked the heavy breathing group of scouts in the doorway. Then before hearing an answer they fled to their queen's side.  
  
"Is Darien here yet?" Serena gasped.  
  
"No, where is that slow poke?" Amara questioned the group of scouts ignoring her.  
  
"Oh, no!" Serena suddenly exclaimed silencing all of the others, "He walked to work today!"  
  
  
Darien sat in the back of a cab wondering why he did this. He knew that Serena had told him that she wished never to deprive anyone "less than them" from anything, despite the fact they were royalty. But he still couldn't understand what possessed him to walk to this meeting that was not held in the castle for one of the members convenience. Why hadn't he persisted? Oh, well here he was now almost to the castle where there were plenty of cars for transportation.  
  
  
"No one can leave anyways," Trista took the moment of silence to her advantage, "Only the Queen and King may head to the hospital for now."  
  
"All right Trista," Ami responded quietly speaking for all of the scouts. Then Trista slowly walked away to the gates of time.  
  
  
Oh great and powerful time, I seek your guidance," Trista, now Sailor Pluto, asked as she slipped into her rightful spot as time guardian.   
  
"Yes, yes, I know of what you are asking," A booming voice rang out, "This is a very complicated matter. You must be very sure that the timeline goes right. NO MISTAKES CAN BE MADE!" There was a pause to emphasize the moment before the voice continued, "Rini will simply not be and the scouts will be dead if everything is not precise. Rini will be born exactly at 7:40; in 20 minutes it will be 4:40. You must make sure certain scouts arrive at certain times to make sure her birth is exactly at 7:40. I won't go into details why, so you may have a little surprise yourself, but Ami must be there at 5:40 and Rei at 6:40. You know, as with your other tasks, you must not let the scouts know you have to get them there at certain times. It will be hard, but it must be done. Lastly, it takes exactly 20 minutes to get there IF you go the correct speed limit." Trista took all of this in with a heavy heart. This must be her hardest task yet, especially with the inquiring minds of the scouts.  
  
"I understand," she muttered and slowly stood up and left the gate of time.   
  
  
"Where is Trista?" Lita finally asked. Darien had finally gotten there and instantly had driven the car away from view.   
  
"It's already 5:10," Amara remarked.  
  
"We better look for her," Michelle said concerned.  
  
"I'll check down by the gates of time. Wait here ok?" Amara said.  
  
"Ok, we'll be right here!" Mina said and Amara swiftly went down to the gates of time.  
  
  
"Where am I?" Trista asked the sailor scouts crowding around her waking from a deep faint, "Never mind what TIME is it?!?"  
  
"Um," Amara said checking her watch, "5:15."  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess some of us should start heading for the hospital," Trista said trying to remain calm, "How about Ami, Mina, Michelle, and Amara head there now, and the rest of us will follow later.  
  
"Ok," Amara responded, "I'll drive." The words pounded in Trista's head, 'Lastly, it takes exactly 20 minutes to get there IF you go the correct speed limit.'  
  
"NO!" Trista screamed and then corrected herself, "Why doesn't Michelle drive?" Now the princesses were giving her very strange looks. 'But Michelle will go the speed limit!' she thought. Fortunately, before Trista was forced to explain Michelle agreed to drive knowing something was up.   
  
  
Yup, that's the end of confusing chapter 3. More will be coming soon. Hopefully more action and possibly suspense will work its way into the next chapter! *:O)  
  
Your faithful boingy ruler,  
  
Princess BOING Serenity  



	4. Trista's time troubles

I'm here to start chapter 4! Finally! Ok, anyways... This may get weirder, but I have everything planned out, so just e-mail me if you would like something to be explained that I have left unclear. Some of this stuff may no be as you imagined Crystal Tokyo being, but as a lot of people say: Hey, I'm writing the story right? So, if you don't like it then, it's your problem! Ok, ok, so I'm off track again...ahem... and now presenting...CHAPTER 4....  
  
  
"Why don't you show us some of your karate, Lita? I don't think I've seen you do any before," Trista said making a lame attempt to pass time. It had already been 20 minutes so the other scouts were just arriving at the hospital and the remainder of them were getting antsy.  
  
"Ya, Lita, I always heard Serena say she sort of met you because of your karate, but I never really saw any!" Rei exclaimed. Good, Trista thought, Rei actually is curious about this even at such a weird time.   
  
"Well, I haven't done any for awhile..." Lita started off, "and we better head for the hos..." She started again until she saw a half pure terror and half murderous expression on Trista's face.  
  
"Come on Lita!" Hotaru added oblivious to Trista's expression.  
  
"Alright I guess," Lita gave in, mostly because of Trista. What was up with her anyways? Lita mechanically went through stretches and then trough some karate moves. 'Good!' Trista thought to herself, 'This has taken about 15 minutes! Only...25 more to go until we better head out.'  
  
"Oh!" Hotaru suddenly exclaimed, "Trista you better take a shower since the rest of us have." THANK YOU! Trista mentally screeched at Hotaru. A shower to get the beach off of her AND blow drying her incredibly long hair could easily take 25 minutes.   
  
"After I'm done showering we better head for the hospital. We won't want to already have her born when we get there!" Trista nervously joked. She hadn't even dared to say Rini for fear of jinxing her now perfect timeline that was so wrongly being tested.   
  
  
"I hate to say it but, something is probably up; bad enough to change the timeline," Michelle whispered to Amara.  
  
"Ya, from what little I've seen of Trista it seems any moment she could lose it then vanish right off the Earth," Amara responded.  
  
"She did lose it at the bea--," Michelle started until Mina loudly interrupted with:  
  
"Whacha two whispering about now?"  
  
"Mina, really! I thought you out grew meddling with people's business," Ami cried embarrassed by Mina's behavior, as she had been so often in the past.  
  
"Ya, I guess your right, its just the fact that I thought I heard them talking about Trista and I'm a little worried about her," Mina said concerned, but before anyone could respond a nurse came out.  
  
"You can come into the room now," She said.  
  
"Finally," Amara remarked, "It's already... 6:00." They entered to see a panicked white-faced man in the corner repeating over and over something under his breath that sounded like, "My wife is having a baby. The baby is Rini..." and then on the bed a not-so-pale-faced queen.  
  
"Good they let you guys in," Serena said, "Finally some company!" She rolled her eyes at Darien and the scouts suppressed giggles. He was still totally oblivious to their arrival. And with that the scouts chattered endlessly (mostly Mina), only stop when a nurse came to check on Serena.  
  
  
Trista nervously kept checking the watch she usually never wore. 'I better not faint again' she thought, 'everything would be ruined, but what is this all about anyways? What could all of this perfect timing stuff be about?'  
  
  
"Ok, time to go," Trista said practically shoving the scouts out the door, "We wouldn't want to miss anything!" 'Perfect, I'm just on time now all I need to worry about is going perfectly on speed.'  
  
"TRISTA!" Rei shrieked from the grass as the car started to drive away, "DON'T FORGET US!" The car immediately shot backwards in reverse.  
  
"Sorry!" Trista said with a tense laugh. The princesses hurried into the car and were off.  
  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!" Mina cried out to the remaining scouts lingering in the hall and ran out to greet them.  
  
"The others are here?" Serena asked.  
  
"It appears to be so," Michelle said with a gentle laugh.   
  
"Hi everyone!" Serena said with as much effort as she had. Before anyone could say anything a doctor came in.  
  
"Good evening, your majesties," The doctor said with a deep bow, waking Darien from his coma.   
  
"Ah, yes," Darien responded, "Will you be delivering the baby?"  
  
"Yes, yes I will," The doctor responded, "Seems as though there's quite a crowd of princesses that will be here too."  
  
"Yes," The queen simply responded.   
  
'Excellent, everything is going just as planned.' Trista thought from her corner watching the scouts talk among themselves quietly and she began to relax until...  
  
"Finally I never thought we'd find the room, a nice hospital meatball head!"  
  
"Ah, more people!" the doctor remarked as the princesses remained perfectly quiet and still as if in a picture. Trista's blood ran cold as she almost stopped breathing.  
  
There in the doorway stood...  
The Starlights.   
  
  
Ok, to tell the truth, I never had planned this part like most of the rest, but... I like how it turned out anyways, and of course more will be coming. In all I'm not sure, but anywhere from 7 to 10 chapters most likely. Please keep the reviews coming and please have other people you know read it too ok? Thank you so much!  
  
Your faithful boingy ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity  



	5. Rini?

"Ahem... Finally we have...just a moment please (refers to paper). Ah, yes we seem to have..."   
"Excuse me, what's your name again?"   
"Me? Ah, well, it is... oh, yes it's Prudence."   
(Calls to person back stage)  
"Never hire a Prudence for an announcer again, ok Bob?"   
"Ok, your Boingyness!"  
"Ok then, Prudence, why don't you head home. I'll take over!"   
"Ah, well I suppose that's best..."   
"Ok, now without further delay...I, myself, not Prudence, present... Chapter 5.  
  
  
"Seiya, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Serena half gasped, half shrieked at Seiya.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't miss this could I?" He said hesitantly.  
  
"I bet you could have," Darien said darkly from the bedside.  
  
"I'll be right back..." The doctor said sensing tension, but before he could leave Seiya lunged at Darien.  
  
"How could you get her pregnant?" Seiya yelled at Darien.  
  
"I didn't! It wasn't like I raped her!" Darien yelled back as he shoved Seiya off him. During their struggles a table went flying and hit the doctor knocking him out. Michelle let out an ear splitting screech and everyone froze. Rei then entered the room after going to the bathroom and exclaimed,  
  
"YOU KILLED THE DOCTOR? THE DOCTOR?" a crowd of people, mostly nurses gathered around the door.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Rei finished and all of the sudden Trista got up. She pinned Seiya against the wall and continually smashed his head against the wall as she said,  
  
"MY TIMELINE! IT WAS PERFECT! YOU'VE DESTROYED YEARS OF WORK!!!! MY TIMELINE!!!!!" Lita finally snapped away from shock and pulled Trista away. Trista's unknown strength turned out to be too much though and Amara ran to Lita's assistance and slowly they dragged the scout of time back to her chair Then, almost as suddenly as she started Trista stopped.  
  
"Ok, no one move," Rei sternly took charge, "I have an answer to our problems," She turned to Serena on the bed who was silently crying, "Since I know you won't take a doctor from anyone else... Why doesn't Ami deliver your baby?" Serena stopped crying and gasped.  
  
  
"I never thought of that!" Serena gasped, "This would defiantly be the best thing."  
  
"Alright, I'll try my best!" Ami said, "but under one condition, you all must calm down!"  
  
"We will," a chorus of scouts replied.  
  
"OH, MY GOSH!" the usually quiet Michelle screamed, "WE FORGOT TO CALL THE QUEEN'S FAMILY!!!!" and she ran from the room to call Serena's parents to the hospital. The rest of the scouts sat in chairs, stood, or sat on the floor. They were totally soaked with sweat because the people at the hospital were afraid the air conditioning or fans might ruin the baby's health.  
  
"From one non-air conditioned place to another," Amara commented to the air. The scouts sighed in response.  
  
"They're on their way!" Michelle exclaimed as she re-entered the room.  
  
  
"We're here dear!" Serena's mom said loudly as she entered the room. She quickly hugged her and her dad did too.  
  
"Hi sis," Sammy said as he quickly found a spot near Hotaru.   
  
"I'm so glad you're here mom," Serena croaked from the bed.  
  
"Please get comfortable, if that's possible with 17 people," Ami said interrupting everyone, "It's time."  
  
  
"Oh, She's so beautiful!" Serena's parents exclaimed together as Ami brought out Rini to Serena.  
  
"I just love babies!" Michelle whispered a bit sad as Amara comforted her.  
  
"I'm never going to watch that again!" Sammy said grossed out.  
  
"Me neither!" Yaten said a bit green.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Taiki teased, "Seeing the way you flirt!"  
  
"Hey!" Yaten responded. Meanwhile Lita, Rei, and Mina crowded around Serena, Darien, and Rini. The nurse agreed to take a picture of everyone crowded around the bed.  
  
"Ok, here it is," the nurse said as she handed the Polaroid to Serena. Serena burst out laughing as she looked at the assortment of expressions in the picture. Sammy and Yaten looked green, while Trista looked like a ghost. Rei was crying with Mina and Lita and Ami's proud face out shone them all.  
  
"I actually delivered a baby!" Ami said joyously.   
  
"I'm just glad everything turned out alright," Hotaru said calmly.  
  
"Ya, we better go now," Seiya said urgently yanking Taiki's sleeve trying to pull him away from Ami.  
  
"No, you better come and stay at the palace, until things are cleared up and the Queen can come home," Trista said in a way that made Seiya immediately stop.  
  
"Ok," he simply said seeing no way to win. After awhile the tired princesses and the Starlights headed back to the castle.  
  
"See you soon," Rei's voice trailed down the hall.  
  
  
"Oh, great time!" Sailor Pluto called when she had reached the passage of time, "I am in need of your guidance.  
  
"Yes, I know what of you ask," he booming voice returned to the passage, " The Starlights... they have been quite a burden." The voice paused, then continued, "Being at the neo-princess's birth seems to not have an effect on the timeline, BUT," the voice continued menacingly, "We must run some tests to be sure. For the baby was born at 7:40 and 35 seconds. 35 seconds late... This was because of the Starlights, but it could be for the worse. Some type of energy has entered the young princess and your new mission is to find out if it is good or bad."  
  
"Thank you," Pluto said bowing then leaving the gates of time filled with a new hope.   
  
  
Yep, chapter 5 finally the birth, but what is the new energy? In chapter 6 you'll be sure to find out! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!!! *:O)  
  
Your faithful boingy ruler,  
  
Princess BOING Serenity  
  
  
  



	6. And back together again

I'm sorry if the last chapter was rushed at all, but it was supposed to be a big action chapter. If you didn't understand the beginning, no biggy, it was just 4 me and my weirdness :) Ok well, this is probably a bit calmer chapter and not to much happening... it will be wrapping up soon... *:O)   
  
  
'Yes, yes, YES!' Trista thought to herself. 'I'm so happy, I think I'll have to hug the next person I see which is...' Trista peered around the corner after coming up from the Gates of Time. 'YATEN! Oh, well, I'm to happy to care!' Trista flew at Yaten despite his pleas.  
  
"Ack! Trista! WHAT? Back off, back off! I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS SEIYA! DON'T KILL ME!!!" Yaten thought Trista was still mad at him about coming to Rini's birth. Trista gave him a big hug then left him crouching with his hands in front of him in the corner with a look of disbelief on his face. Trista continued prancing up the stairs to her room passing by Amara and Michelle who looked at her weirdly until she entered her room. Then they exchanged worried glances before they went downstairs.   
  
"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Your rooms are ready come up with us," Amara called to the Starlights who awaited their rooms for a few nights.  
  
"Coming," Seiya called as he rose and Yaten unbent himself from the corner and followed. Coming after them was Ami and Taiki, deep in conversation.  
  
"Everyone appears to be asleep, so try to be quiet..." Micelle's voice drifted off, as they were lead down the hall.  
  
"Goodnight everyone," Ami whispered as she disappeared into her room.  
  
  
Sleep came easily to Trista, who was now at ease. She fell into a nightmare that haunted her before in the hospital, except now more gruesome.  
  
"Here you are, Queen," Trista said calmly in her dream. It appeared to be like every other night that she had brought the Queen herbal tea in her pregnancy. They were on the main balcony right by the King and Queen's room.  
  
"But Trista," the voice seemed unruly cold compared to the real Queen's, "I've already had my baby, isn't it beautiful?" The Queen suddenly turned around to reveal a sickly, ugly baby that had fangs.  
  
"Don't you like it?" the Queen's voice echoed louder, "YOU CREATED IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MESSED UP THE TIMELINE!!!!!"   
  
Trista shot up in bed and screamed. Everyone came running to her room and crowded around the door which Rei and Lita had reached first.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trista said shaking, "It was just a nightmare."  
  
"Some nightmare!" Rei remarked.  
  
"I'm ok, really I am," Trista said trying to persuade the princesses and Starlights out the door.  
  
"Ok," Lita said concerned, "But if you need to talk there's a whole load of trustworthy people to confide in... maybe excluding Mina, just take your pick." All of the scouts nodded in agreement except for Mina.  
  
"Hey! What are you saying! That I'm not trustworthy?" Mina shouted.  
  
"Basically," Lita said back. Trista went to bed feeling a bit better and to the sounds of all of the scouts threatening Mina and Lita to stop bickering.  
  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Hotaru's voice rang out, " Because here they come!"   
  
"Shoot!" Amara exclaimed trying to take down the ladder.  
  
"Just hide it behind the curtain!" said an anxious voice in hiding. The scouts had prepared a small welcome home party for the king and queen a few days later.  
  
"Ack!" the queen said completely surprised as they entered the room.  
  
"Why don't you sit down first?" Michelle said laughing at the queen and Rini being bombarded. The group of princesses left the queen for only a few seconds before they re-crowded around her.  
  
"She is so adorable!" and "Aw!" Became quite tiring after awhile. Finally after every scout had seen her she was passed to Trista.   
  
She observed the baby. It had a very light layer of unmistakably pink hair on its head. The eyes were big, glassy, and red.   
  
"She is sweet," Trista said quietly after she finished quietly looking her over. Just about when she was going to pass her back to the queen, Rini spat-up on her. There was a moment of dead silence, which was followed by the queen's gentle laugh. The other scouts joined in after a second, including Trista's. Things were looking up for her. Rini had to be Rini and just that.  
  
  
In the middle of the night Trista quietly crept up to Rini's crib.   
  
'I sure hope the king and queen are sleeping soundly,' she thought to herself, 'And Rini too.' She then ran over by the curtains and pulled out her transformation wand.  
  
"Don't worry," she said quietly to the baby, "This should be quick."  
  
  
Chapter 6...hmmmm...how many more should I go is the big question. Should I end this one soon and start another or keep it going for a while? PLEASE e-mail me @ SerenaMoonie777@aol.com with an answer!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Your faithful boingy ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A cute baby

I'm sorry this chapter was delayed, but I've been busy. It's almost my b-day!! The 28th of July! So pretty much right up until August I should be fairly busy... I have posted my entire story @ my website (and Rini's and Ami A.'s) www.geocities.com/moonies_trio. Please visit, and be sure to wait a couple of secs for some coo bgs to load!  
  
*************************  
  
Once Trista had transformed she held out her Time Staff out in front of her, facing the crib. She concentrated her energy on the staff and the Garnet Orb slowly rose off her staff and slowly floated out over the crib.  
  
Rini suddenly awoke, but remained silent, transfixed by the glowing orb above.   
  
"It's alright, Small Lady," the words surprised Pluto as they leapt out of her mouth. 'That's right!' she thought, 'I call her Small Lady...' Then she closed her eyes and continued to focus the Garnet Orb. The orb slowly spun until it spun so fast that it was very difficult to see. Rini remained in awe as the Garnet Orb sprinkled a gold dust over her.  
  
Then, suddenly, the Orb stopped spinning with a loud POOF, and the air filled with smoke. Rini made a gurgling noise, and then all was silent. After a few minutes the smoke subsided and the glittering gold dust returned to the orb.  
  
'Goodnight, Small Lady,' Sailor Pluto said with a small smile and then left, de-transforming on the way.   
  
*************************  
  
Later that night Trista was tapping away at her computer. Her Garnet Orb had fed the energy into the computer and she was now trying to analyze it. After awhile she suddenly gasped,   
  
"Oh, that's what this energy is!" Trista then set everything straight and climbed into bed. But right before sleep had taken her she woke with a start. 'I could've sworn I heard something!' She thought to herself. She then peered out into the hall.  
  
"It mustn't have been anything," she said out loud to reassure herself, but she just couldn't be sure. It took her many hours to fall into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
"Baby's are so cute!" Michelle exclaimed for about the tenth time that morning as she held Rini, "But I think she's hungry..." Michelle said handing the squirming baby to Serena.  
  
"That's exactly the problem!" Serena shouted, "For what other reason would I be up!?! She always needs to be fed! I'm tired of it already!" Micelle laughed. It was true though; the only people up were herself, the Queen, and Rei who agreed to make breakfast for the tired Queen.  
  
"She'll grow up before you know it!" Michelle responded happily, "Hotaru sure did!"  
  
"Ya, I am sad about that though..." Serena trailed off looking at Rini as she fed her, "She is adorable."  
  
"I'm here!" Rei panted as she shoved open the door revealing a tray, "A nice big, warm meal!" Rei continued to totter over when she tripped.   
  
"Ahhh!" Rei screamed and the tray went flying. Luckily Michelle was right there and she gracefully caught the tray. They all sighed, relived. They all started to eat when Darien walked by, ready to go somewhere.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serena questioned.  
  
"To a meeting... it's nearby. I'll take a car," he added.  
  
"Ok, why don't you hold Rini for a minute?" Serena asked handing the baby over.  
  
"Ok," Darien said before he quietly talked to her.  
  
"Could you burp her?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ummmm, sure," Darien said panicked. 'What if I hit her to hard?' he thought. He through Rini over his shoulder reluctantly and lightly patted her back. The next second Serena, Rei, and Michelle burst out laughing. Rini had spit up all over Darien's purple suit.   
  
"Always use a cloth," the Neo-Queen said shaking with laughter as she took Rini back.  
  
"I guess I'll have to remember that next time," Darien said going off to change. The second Darien left the door burst open. The other scouts came in laughing their heads off. Amara and Mina sat down immediately, unable to stand while the others stood holding their stomachs.  
  
"Hey, what's with you guys?" Rei asked loudly. It took them a second before Ami, who first gained control said,   
  
"Amara and Mina had this idea to take candid pictures..." Ami started laughing again and had to pause for a moment, "Of you guys with the baby and... Amara got one of Rini spitting up on Darien!" Amara revealed a camera and started laughing again with everyone. Lita took the Polaroid over to Serena. Serena started laughing uncontrollably at the expression on Darien's face and then handed it to Michelle.   
  
**************************  
  
After the princesses and Starlights regained control after they showed the picture to a blushing Darien, Hotaru made a discovery.  
  
"Where is Trista? Have any of you seen her?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her at all yet," Michelle responded curiously, "She's usually up by now."  
  
"I'll go check her room..." Amara said, "Wait here." The princesses talked quietly for a while until Amara returned.  
  
"She's always working late!" Amara exclaimed as she entered, "She's in bed with her clothes on."   
  
"Let's leave her," the Queen said, "She'll most likely reveal what it's about soon... it's probably the timeline again." Serena finished with a far off look in her eyes.  
  
  
****************************  
  
So we are still waiting for the energy to be revealed... and what's the noise Trista heard? Nothing? I hope you will get to read chapter 8 soon, but it's hard to find time! Hehe... that's pretty much what a lot of this is about, time! Anyways... please review! Probably 10 chapters is likely for this story :) ! *:O)  
  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity   



	8. Energy cleared up

I know I know! What's taking me so long? I'm sorry, but at least I haven't totally deserted it, which is more than some people can say (Ami A.). Anyways, here it is chapter 8 the secret energy revealed; I hope you're not disappointed  
  
********************  
  
Trista got up and got ready immediately. 'I hope no one is worried' she thought. She was unused to sleeping late and felt sluggish. 'I guess I should start with telling the Queen about my discovery, and the king if he's still here.'  
  
So she continued to get ready and re-dressed. 'I better go as Sailor Pluto,' she thought and got her transformation wand out and put it in her pocket.  
  
*********************  
  
For one moment since she found out she was pregnant, the Queen was left alone, with the exception of Rini of course.   
  
"Finally," Serena commented out loud, "Peace and quiet." She reviewed the past few hectic weeks and realized that there was something up with Trista and the timeline... the Queen was lost in thought when Sailor Pluto slipped in unnoticed.  
  
"I wonder..." Serena commented out loud, deep in thought. Sailor Pluto thought it was her whom Serena was talking to and said clearly,  
  
"Yes your majesty?"   
  
"AHHH!" the Queen screamed startled at Sailor Pluto's appearance.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," Serena said calm again, "I didn't notice you." Trista looked like she was going to die when a rumbling sound could be heard. The one and only sound of 10 Sailor scouts trampling down a hallway.  
  
"Noooo!" Serena moaned, "I must have surprised them when I screamed!" At that second the door burst open.  
  
"I WAS HER!" screamed Mina.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said.  
  
"I saw her too!" Rei exclaimed talking fast and gasping, out of breath.  
  
"Please calm down and say what you're talking about so that we will understand!" Trista exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Sorry," said Mina calming down slightly, "I didn't know that you two were talking, it's just she surprised us!"  
  
"Who?" the Queen's voice could be heard above all others.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" Seiya said responding to Serena's voice.  
  
*********************  
  
Once everyone had settled down and Rini stopped crying Trista had organized them around the throne.  
  
"Since you all appeared I guess I'll say what I have to, to all of you." Sailor Pluto's voice rang out, "I'm not sure but I suspect Chibi Chibi may be here because of this."  
  
"Since the Starlights happened to show up at Small Lady's birth and there was such a big commotion, her birth was delayed. Not by a lot, but by enough to change the timeline." Trista paused and the Princesses' faces grew worried and concerned.  
  
"I have analyzed an energy that entered Rini because of the delay." Sailor Pluto then held up her time staff and the Sailors gasped as the Garnet Orb flew to the middle of the room and started to shed a gold glitter which collected back into the awed baby's body.  
  
"This energy, thankfully turned out to be undamaging," Trista said as the Garnet Orb flew back to her staff, "Actually it is quite good. The Queen mustn't awake this energy, until she has reached the right age. Many will make fun of her and we must just continue to comfort her. This energy is what makes her strong enough to hold on with the Black Moon family. It makes her strong enough to live on and help defeat them."  
  
"You already know that she does this, but you have yet to wait until you find out your future parts with that enemy," Pluto finished.  
  
"So, what does Chibi Chibi have to do with this?" Lita asked apprehensively after a long pause.  
  
"She is more than she appears," Trista said in a way that made them not dare to ask anything else. Her mind wandered to the night before and how she heard something. 'What is Chibi Chibi doing?' she thought, 'I don't think we were supposed to see her...'  
  
Trista's thoughts were cut short when Yaten spoke up.  
  
"So what about us?" he had felt a bit uneasy ever since Trista beat Seiya up and then hugged him.  
  
"Your free to leave when you wish," Trista said smiling a rare smile. She was trying hard not to laugh as she remembered when she hugged him. The Starlights looked relieved and ready to go except for Taiki (who maws very busy talking to Ami...).  
  
'I think everything is finally straightened out...' Sailor Pluto thought as she de-transformed, 'Only one more visit to the Gates of Time about Chibi Chibi; what is she doing here?'  
  
*********************  
  
Yay! Chapter 8! I hope you like it! I'm thinking about another fic soon... but this one will be finished first! Thanks everyone! *:O)  
  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Past, Present, and Future

*Gasp* could it possibly be chapter 9? So sorry I haven't been working on it, but you know how hard it is to work around school, homework, and extra activities...  
  
***********************************  
  
Trista looked around her as she stood in the gates of time. Where was Chibi Chibi? She was down her to meet her. Suddenly a movement caught her eye and she swiveled around on her heel.  
  
"Chibi Chibi! I know you are here!" Trista exclaimed to the silence. Out from behind a post tottered the two-year-old child in her scout form.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" She greeted before blasting into a white flash of light.  
  
***********************************  
  
Serena squirmed recklessly in her throne. She hated addressing the public with issues she didn't even understand.  
  
"And so we will proclaim the..." Darien droned on to the interested crowd. Sometimes, Serena thought, I know he makes me listen to this as punishment! As Darien finished his speech the crowd cheered.   
  
"And now for you to sign the deed," someone stated and Serena automatically rose to the stand.  
  
***********************************  
  
Trista backed away and shielded her eyes from the light with her hand.  
  
"What are you here for?" She gasped as a beautiful woman walked towards her in white.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos," the elegant figure stated, "I am yet another form of queen Serenity, her most powerful. I need your help. Time must be altered to make my plans go correctly." Trista gaped at the gorgeous stranger, well, not really a stranger.  
  
"What are your plans?" Trista.  
  
"Well, I have to make sure that Rini's energy doesn't wake to soon. That could cause destruction of the entire Kingdom. I need to alter the energy so it wakes up when she's ready to handle it. I need to make sure the Queen or any of the scouts see me though. I need you to make sure of that. I also need to travel back to the first night Rini was here, before you analyze her energy. If I don't alter the energy you could die."   
  
"How come I already haven't died from it then?" Trista said uneasily.  
  
"The effects haven't taken a toll yet. The energy wasn't harmful until you analyzed it. When you analyzed it something went wrong with the energy and when you put in back in her body you endangered everyone."  
  
"So I need to take you back to that night without anyone seeing you?"  
  
"That is correct and I can't stay much longer, so I must press you to move a little bit faster."  
  
"As your highness wishes." Trista put out her staff in front of her. She had to make sure she planned it just right, just before the deadly energy touched her. She started whispering some words and the room became engulfed in smoke.  
  
***********************************  
  
'I think I'll go take a walk, maybe visit Trista before I have to get the baby back. I'm sure the scouts are having fun with her anyways'. Serena thought on her way down to the Gates of Time.   
  
When she reached the gates Trista wasn't anywhere. 'She must be on business, I shouldn't bug her'. The Queen thought with a bit of curiosity, but she knew from past experiences that curiosity could get the best of her and she quickly left the Gates of Time.  
  
***********************************  
  
The calmness of night was in the air all around her. Trista looked over her shoulder at Sailor Cosmos.   
  
"We don't have much time," Sailor Cosmos stated looking as if she was lost in thought.  
  
"Ok right down this hall," Trista said leading the way to Rini's new room. It was silent all except for-  
  
Sailor Cosmos quickly grabbed Trista around the corner of the wall. Trista almost stopped breathing as the footsteps drew nearer. Who was out when Trista hadn't noticed in the past? Had they seen her?  
  
***********************************  
  
"SERENA! Thank God you are here!" Rei shrieked as soon as Serena entered the nicely furnished room.  
  
"Yeah, she wants food and she wants it now!" Lita added gesturing to the baby.  
  
"Oh wow, I had no idea I had to feed her so often!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed while taking the crying Rini out of Michelle's hands.  
  
"They always do when they are new born," Michelle said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah, Meatball head!" Mina said jokingly. Their queen had grown up a lot over the years, but the young, forgetful, and spirited girl still showed through her new-distinguished self.   
  
"I'll never be late again!" The Queen promised.  
  
"What were you late for anyways?" Ami asked offhandedly.  
  
"Well I thought that maybe I would visit Trista really quick, but she wasn't in the Gates of Time," Serena responded while feeding Rini.  
  
"She wasn't?" Amara questioned a bit worried.  
  
"No, I thought she might be doing something with the past," Serena replied, "Do you think there is anything wrong?"  
  
"No," Michelle said almost too quickly, then added, "It must be something with our past selves, I wouldn't worry." But the tension didn't leave the room.  
  
***********************************  
  
Do you like? Please REVIEW! Thank you! I promise I will finish this up soon!  
  
Your faithful, boingy ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity 


End file.
